PnF Drabbles
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: A collection of drabbles for my favorite pairings in the Phineas and Ferb fandom. Will include PhineasxFerb, DoofxPerry, BufordxBaljeet, and a few others here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People :D I'm finally back into the fandom :D  
**

**I never really left... But yeah, you people didn't know that. Sooooo I decided to write some Phinerb drabbles, just to try it out. Drabbles are hard, oh my gosh. I'm going to try for 10 per chapter.**

_**Movie Marathon**_

It was a late night that found two brothers and a platypus in the Flynn-Fletcher household laying together on the couch in the living room of their home. They were -or rather, had been- having a horror movie marathon. However, when Phineas, the youngest, began drifting off, Ferb had simply restarted the movie that had just ended, not wishing to disturb his peaceful brother in order to change the film.

And so he sat there, Phineas nestled into his body, head resting under Ferbs nose, and blankly watched the tv, unwilling to leave the land of the awake yet. His arm was gently around Phineas, and Phineas' arms were around their platypus, Perry, whom was snuggled in between them. And one of Phineas' palms was resting gently on the Brits stomach.

It was moments like this that really made life worth living. And, as Ferb gently pulled him closer and Phineas made a soft noise of content, still off in dream land, Ferb noticed that he couldn't wait until the next movie marathon.

_**Boom**_

To say he was surprised would be the understatement of the year. He was floored. Since when does Ferb Fletcher miscalculate anything? Phineas glanced at his nose, which was in the dirt, and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, brushing it away.

He jumped when he heard a chuckle, and turned his gaze on Ferb. He cocked a brow, a smirk pulling at his lips.

He was amused, now. Ferb never laughs. At least not in public.

So when Ferb let out a loud laugh, a laugh that quickly developed into hysteric chuckles while the Brit clutched at his gut, Phineas couldn't help but laugh along with him.

Sure their project had exploded. But who cares. It was hilarious.

Why? Because it was them. They never miscalculated.

And when laughs turned into soft chuckles, dying away into breathless giggles, they were able to hear Buford call to them through the fog of dust and dirt.

And what did he say?

"Ha! Go boom!"

And then they were laughing again, and Phineas couldn't help but notice how Ferbs eyes sparkled when he laughed, and he had never had this much fun before.

He needed to blow things up more often.

_**Hot Chocolate**_

Ferb was normally a careful and stoic person. Everyone knew that. And nobody questioned or doubted it. So when Phineas walked outside jus in time to see Ferb get distracted by something -he would never know it was his fault for walking out of the house shirtless- and bump into a post, sending a torrent of melted chocolate raining down on him, he had a hard time no laughing.

His giggles disappeared almost immediately, however, when Ferb shook his head in an attempt to dislodge some of the chocolate, and raised his deep gaze to meet his brothers, chocolate dripping off his nose, trailing slowly down his arms and his chest and-

Phineas averted his eyes.

Phineas had never been a fan of chocolate in large amounts. However, as he watched Ferb approach him, the brown great dripping off of his body, Phineas couldn't help but crave it with every fibre of his being.

And in this moment, to Phineas, chocolate had never been hotter.

**_Shy_**

Phineas was notoriously shy. Everybody that knows him, knows that. And when I say know, I mean really know him. Not the bubbly oblivious redhead front everybody else sees.

See, behind closed doors, Phineas is really self conscious. But only around one person. And who is that person? His step-brother Ferb Fletcher.

And so, Ferb had made it his personal mission to make the redhead relax when they were embracing.

So, after many failed attempts, when he embraced the redhead, slipping his hand down to gently squeeze his rear end through his shorts, and Phineas tossed his head back, lips parting so he could gasp softly, he considered his mission a complete success.

_**Charming**_

Phineas Flynn was a charmer. There was no doubt about it. And the only person that knew it was Ferb.

Every time the redhead was called out on it by his brother, he would blush and change the subject, or make an excuse and leave the room.

So when Ferb found Phineas outside playing with fireflies, he couldn't help but smile at the redheads expression. He was being charming and he didn't even mean to.

"Hey" he called softly

Phineas stopped his movements, the fireflies swirling around him

"Hello, beautiful" he called back, quickly resuming his movements with the fireflies

Ferb chuckled softly

"You're adorable" he murmured

Phineas, having heard his comment, smiled and stepped away from the bugs, approaching his brother and gently wrapping his arms around him

"I'm so glad I amuse you and charm you at the same time"

Ferb leaned into the embrace with a pleased sigh, his own arms slipping around the redhead.

"Mmm" he hummed in agreement

"You're beautiful" he whispered, leaning closer to Ferb "You know that?"

"And you're a sweet talking charmer"

Phineas flushed red

"I'm not a charmer"

"You know" he teased, desiring to darken his brothers blush "If you want in my pants, you need only ask"

Phineas turned as red as a cherry

"I- but you- I don't-" he sputtered

"Phin!" Ferb cut him off, placing a hand over his mouth "I was teasing"

"You devil"

"I know" Ferb turned to walk away, pausing to glance over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow "are you coming to bed, handsome?"

Phineas smirked.

All the time saying how much of a charmer he was, and Ferb didn't even realize what a charmer he himself was.

_**Dirty**_

One thing Ferb loved was fixing cars. Especially when he was doing it in the company of his brother. He couldn't deny how sexy Phineas looked when he was tinkering under the hood of a car, his rounded rear end sticking up in the air as if to taunt him.

Today, however, phineas was under the car, the vehicle propped up on a jack.

"How's it coming under there?" Ferb called

"I think I'm done" Phineas replied, reaching a hand out from under the car "Pull me out?"

Ferb got down on his hands and knees and grabbed the redheads hand, gently pulling until his head appeared. He smiled at his brother, and Ferb smiled back.

"You're dirty" he stated

"You like it" Phineas countered playfully

"I do" Ferb agreed

Phineas grinned widely and reached up, gathering some oil off his nose with his finger and wiping it on Ferbs nose.

"There. Now you're dirty too"

"Shame" Ferb breathed "do I get to wash with you, too?"

Phineas turned scarlet. Damn being dirty.

**_Casual_**

It was a scary thing to almost get caught doing something you aren't supposed to be doing. For example, pinning your brother to the ground and whispering dirty things in his ear while you palm him through his pants.

If not for Perry's warning, and Phineas' quick reflexes, they would have been caught.

As soon as Perry had pointed worriedly at the gate Phineas had grabbed Ferbs side, flipping him into his stomach before taking a seat on his back, crossing one leg over the other and smiling casually just as Isabella came into view, Baljeet and Buford following close behind.

"Hi guys! Watcha doin?"

"Oh hey Isabella. Ferb and I" he paused, glancing to his brother briefly "Weren't doing anything yet"

Ferb pushed himself up, resting his cheek on his hand and smirking, gaze trained on Phineas. Phineas' smile remained perfectly casual as he remained seated on Ferb.

**_Love_**

Love was a word that was overused to the point of being meaningless. At least, to some people it felt that way. And one of those people was Phineas Flynn. With all of his experiences in life, love was overused, because those couples never lasted. Sure, Jeremy and Candace were still together. But they hadn't said those three words to each other yet.

Phineas didn't like cliches. They bugged him. He liked being different and unique. And he was sure that if anybody marched up and told him 'I love you' and expected something of it... Well they were going to be sorely disappointed.

Nobody knew this about the redhead. At least, he thought nobody knew.

If you were going to start a relationship with cliches, then it wasn't going to be a very good relationship at all. At least, not one he was interested in.

And one thing Phineas always worried about was that the man he desired and cared for more than anyone, would one day say those words. However, when the man approached him with a look on his face that said 'I'm going to ask you out', never once did those three words leave his lips.

Instead, three different and unique words left his lips

"Gitchiee gitchiee goo, Phin" he whispered

Phineas' eyes lit up and he threw his arms around the Brit, a wide smile on his face when he spoke

"Gitchiee gitchiee goo you too" he breathed

It was unique and special. Just like them. And Phineas couldn't be happier.

**_Chips_**

If there was one thing he had a weakness for, it was chips. Well, chips and Ferb. But that's besides the point.

However, sometimes -as was the current situation- he got the best of both words. For example, he was currently laying on the couch, wrapped tightly in Ferbs embrace, watching movies with him, and every so often Ferb would reach up and offer a chip to the redhead, whom would part his lips in response and allow Ferb to feed him the snack.

God, he loved chips.

_**Content**_

Phineas had always found being outside to be relaxing. The breeze blowing on his face and caressing his hair gently always made him feel peaceful and relaxed.

Ferb had never enjoyed being outside as much as his younger brother. But sometimes he would indulge and go sit in the backyard under the tree, the fence lowered so he had a view of the beautiful sunset.

And, unbeknownst to him, Phineas would watch from up top, smiling fondly from their window.

Tonight, however, was different. When Ferb sat back, leaning against the tree, it was only a few minutes until Phineas carefully pulled open the door and walked out, closing it behind him.

His feet were bare, allowing the grass to tickle his toes as he walked towards his brother. He couldn't help but smile as he took in Ferbs relaxed posture, slouching down across the grass, only the upper part of his back touching the tree, one leg stretched out and the other bent at the knee.

He walked over and sat beside Ferb, and without missing a beat the Brit gently pulled him closer so their hips touched. Phineas smiled, placing his leg between Ferbs own, the other remaining on the outside as he bent his legs and rested back against Ferb. The Brits nose rested just over Phineas' shoulder, and his hand reached up, landing just shy of his shoulder. Phineas covered it with one of his own, their fingers meshing together, his free hand draped across his lap while Ferbs free hand was on the redheads side, holding him close.

Phineas smiled slightly, eyes sparkling in the soft light of the sunset. And, he could feel Ferbs smile against his shoulder blade.

And then, in the peace of the sunset, holding the man he loved in his arms, the Brit started humming softly.

Ferb had never been one for nature. But to Ferb, in this moment, nature couldn't be more perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Safe Haven**

The world was never a particularly safe place to be. Anything can happen, at any time. However, it became even worse when it was found out that he's gay.

Everyone turned their backs on him, including Isabella. Which was surprising, considering she had been one of his best friends. Buford and Baljeet offered their support, since they two had faced this treatment, which made life a sliver easier for the redhead, and making him feel slightly safe.

But the only place he ever felt truly safe, was in Ferbs arms. Wrapped up the Brits embrace he felt as if nothing could hurt him. He felt loved, and protected, and important.

Ferb was his safe haven. Little did Phineas know, he was Ferbs too.

**Quiet**

For Phineas, being quiet was hard. He was a naturally loud person, and loved talking, singing, laughing- pretty much doing anything vocal. Especially things he could do with his friends.

As he grew older, he got better at being quiet, and as time went on it wasn't as difficult to do so. He wasn't particularly fond of it, but he could do it if he needed to.

Being quiet while your lovers tongue tortured you, however, was another talent entirely.

One Phineas definitely had to work on.

**Pregnant**

It was depressing, it turns out, that he would never be able to have a child with the man he loved more than life itself. It was surprising, actually, that he even wanted that with him. As a child, he had never wanted a baby.

But as his gaze fell upon Phineas as the redhead descended the stairs, a wide smile on his lips, it hit him once again like a ton of bricks. He wanted a child with Phineas.

No. He needed a child with him.

Little did he know, Phineas had been taking a special pill he had invented so that exactly that could happen. He knew how badly Ferb wanted it, even if he wouldn't admit it, and he himself wanted it too.

Ferb bit down on his lip as Phineas approached, eyes sparkling and smile widening.

"Hey" he murmured

"Ferb" he whispered "I'm pregnant"

**First Kiss**

Everybody dreams of their first kid. They always imagine it being perfect and magical, and in the rain or something corny like that.

For Phineas, he didn't care how his first kiss was, as long as it was with Ferb. That was all that mattered to the petite redhead.

And, when the day came and he was pulled into Ferbs arms, and the Brit whispered a tender 'I love you' to him before pressing their lips together, it was magical.

It was everything he had dreamed of, and more. Dreams couldn't compare to the real thing.

He couldn't wait until the next time he got to kiss the green haired beauty.

**Fireworks**

Fireworks had always been too loud to Ferb, whom was a naturally quiet person. But then, Phineas was loud too, and he loved the redhead more than anything.

And so he put up with the fireworks, with only the purpose of making his lover happy. It took Phineas for him to realize maybe fireworks weren't that bad.

The redhead had encouraged him to come with the family to the fireworks show they would be attending, and he had agreed only because Phineas wanted him to come, and he couldn't deny the boy anything.

When they got there it was already dark, and Phineas pulled Ferb to a small spot open in the front f the crowd, pulling him down to the ground and immediately embracing him, snuggling up close to the Brit. Ferbs arm wrapped around Phineas' shoulder, and the redhead hummed in approval, grabbing the Brits hand gently and squeezing it, a happy smile on his face.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" Ferb murmured

There was a loud crack, and Phineas jumped slightly, leaning closer to his lover. Ferb smiled slightly, tightening his grip and resting his cheek atop Phineas' head.

Maybe fireworks weren't so bad.

**Spotted**

Sneaking around was a hard task. Especially when you had to follow around Ferb Fletcher, one of the most observant people to grace the earth with his presence.

Phineas didn't like following him around, but he was curious why Ferb was acting so distant lately.

He ducked around a corner and raised an eyebrow. Where did he go?

He jumped when he heard a chuckle behind him, whirling around and coming face to face with Ferb.

"Ferb!" He exclaimed

"You've been spotted, my love" he whispered

Phineas blushed scarlet. Damnit!

**Forbidden**

That was probably one of the things that made it so wonderful. The fact that their love -as passionate and beautiful as it was- was forbidden. Not just because they were the same gender -thought that was a big factor mind you-, and it wasn't because of the fact that one was human, while the other was a platypus.

No, it was because of their jobs. One was an evil scientist, and one was an agent of the law. They would be fixing that soon, however. It was only a matter of time.

And, as Perry pressed his lips against Heinz's, grabbing his parachute in preparation to flee before his owners woke, he couldn't help but smile.

Forbidden Love. Like the forbidden fruit and Adam and Eve. And he wouldn't change a thing.

**Bully**

It didn't matter that Buford was a bully. He was a nerd, and the large bully was okay with that. It didn't surprise anyone when they got together, admitting to their friends months after their first kiss that they were a couple.

It had been kind of obvious, actually, considering the lack of bullying on Bufords part. And their friends had been happy and excited for them.

The most precious moments to Baljeet were when they were in public, and a bully would threaten him, and Buford would wail on the other kid before leading Baljeet away.

Sure, Buford was a bully. But he was Baljeet's bully.

And he wouldn't change a thing.

**Pitcher and Catcher**

"So, guys" Buford drawled, leaning across the table and fixing his gaze on Phineas and Ferb, shit eating grin in place on his face "Who's the pitcher and who's the catcher?"

In a split second Phineas smacked the bully across the face, storming away in an irritated huff. Ferb snickered and followed after to comfort his lover, and Isabella was left to pet Perry as Baljeet dragged Buford away, scolding him for his language.

"Men" she muttered

Perry almost laughed.

**Shower (Continuation of 'Dirty')**

Phineas couldn't help being self consious around Ferb. They had been intimate many times, and yet every time the Brit laid eyes on his body, he wanted to cover himself.

"Phineas" Ferb told him softly "Stop"

"I-I just-" he broke off, staring helplessly at his brother

Ferb smiled, leaning down and pressing their lips together, grease smearing off of Phineas' lips and onto Ferb's. When they parted he spoke softly

"You're beautiful"

"No I'm not" Phineas objected

"You are" Ferb argued "Now come on. The shower is ready, and I'm looking forward to cleaning up with you" he wiggled his eyebrows as he stepped into the shower

Phineas' cheeks turned scarlet.


End file.
